Something More & Something Special
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Kenny gets into a fight with his dad causing him to leave and take a routine stay at starks pond only to find who he least expected and why they truly wanted to help him in his emotionally damaged and hurtful life proving there is always something more. YET AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ENJOY -
1. Kenny's life is shit

Kenny was thrown into the wall, "You're a bastard child, you little delinquent!" The man shouting gave kenny another shot to the ribs. He doubled over in pain, "Fuck you, you worthless drunk!" It was happening again. His father drunk, his mom passed out, and his siblings cowering in a corner of their rooms. "How fucking dare you runt!" His father said jumping for his son's throat. Kenny dodged running out the door and not looking back, that man just tried killing him. He ran to Starks pond, hiding in the boat house he entered he saw someone he'd least expect to find there. "Kyle!" He felt as if breathing was no longer an option and dropped to the ground on his knees struggling to breath after the kick to his ribs and running. "Holy fuck Kenny are you alright!" Kyle had been startled after Kenny bursted in. After a minute Kenny was able to breath, "I'm sorry Kyle, I should leave" he got up about to leave but Kyle grabbed him. "Uh Kyle?" Kenny was nervous, "Why are you grabbing me?". "Please stay we can talk to eachother about what's bugging us" Kyle looked at Kenny his eyes pleading and lost. Kenny sighed in defeat "Fine I'll stay." He sat on the wooden floor looking at Kyle who sat with him. "I'm here cause my mom" Kyle stated flatly, "She doesn't like the fact that I'm gay" Kenny stiffened at Kyle's sad confession. "Drunk father tried to kill me." Kenny's was so blunt Kyle coughed looking at him in shock. "Your dad tried killing you?!" Kyle tried to take in Kenny's words. "Yea he tried jumping on me to strangle me, but its happened before don't stress about it" Kenny tried smiling but the pain on his body was too much. He looked down at his hurting arm and noticed it bleeding pretty badly. "Shit! My fucking arm" Kenny rushed to the hidden first aid kit he had hidden from his multiple stays here. "Damn" He was wrapping his arm in the cotton bandages after cleaning his wound. "Kenny? are you hurt badly?" Kyle was worried and had been looking down at Kenny's hurt body. "why do you care Kyle?" Kenny asked him with an irritated look. "Because!" Kyle said defensively. "No tell me why!" Kenny said looking at Kyle's nervouse face. "Because I like you okay!" Kyle smattered and shyly looked away. "What!" Kenny was the shocked one now. "I'm gay and I like you" Kyle stated blushing. "Why me?" Kenny was curious now, "I'm poor and shit" He was too curious now. "No you're special to me, and your personality is great" Kyle said with determination, "Money don't mean anything and I'll prove it!" He said kissing the now shocked Kenny.


	2. Kyle is gods gift

The kiss ended as quickly as it started leaving Kenny stunned and Kyle blushing. "Uh-I-I-what" Kenny was confused, his hand touching his lips. "You say your nothing but you are much more..." Kyle began looking down. "What have I done for you?" Kenny said bluntly. "I remember Kenny...and you think nobody does..." Kyle smiled pain in his eyes, "I never wanted to so I acted as if I didn't, just so i didn't feel the pain" Kyle was beginning to tear up. "What do you mean Kyle what do you remember?" Kenny was baffled. "You dying, sometimes frome accidents, and mostly to save us" Kyle was full out crying by now, "I was so fucking scared of it Kenny! I thought if I felt like I knew one day you wouldn't come back!" Kyle was on his Knees sobbing. "Y-y-you knew?" Kenny was in shock tears falling down his face. "Yes and now I know your parents still hurt you...and I have an idea to get you and Karen out of it" Kyle smile his tear staind face looking at Kenny who winced at the sight. "Kenny I have a huge trust fund in my name and nobody can take it because I am 18, so I have decided somthing" Kyle stood up looking Kenny in the eye. "And what is that Kyle?" Kenny was completely confused. "I have over $1,000,000 in that trust fund and I'm buying a house, we're getting custodey of your sister and you are coming with me..." Kyle was determined. Kenny full out broke down "Why Kyle! Why are you doing this?" He lookdd at kyle dumbfounded. "Because you need someting more and something special, mainly something to call your own" Kyle sighed, "My mom kicked me out and every artical of clothing I have is in my car and so is my wallet as well as everything I own, I'm buying the home tommorow and I have already sealed that deal this morning" Kyle sounded so genuine. "And how much was this home?" Kenny asked not saying no to the offer "At this point I will do anything to leave that home" He realized his way out now and maybe god was giving back to him for the selfless acts by letting him have Kyle. Only Kyle has shown him a way out and he realized now how much he loved Kyle as well. "It was $50,000 and that's just because it's south park, I also ment what iI said Kenny I love you" Kyle looked down. "And realizing how much your doing for me, I fucking love you too, but why?" Kenny said smiling now. Well I believe you and Karen deserve a life, and this to my amazing grandfather who died last year I have the money to do it" Kyle smiled too, "Oh and Kenny were moving in tommorow, Stan Is bringing some old furniture from his parent who wanted to help and were also buying some beds and appliances while we still have the moving truck" Kyle was Kenny's savior. Kenny kisses Kyle again "I'm in shock by how much someone you love can give to you in one night" Kenny was finally relaxing, for the first ime ever someone was willing to give their life for him. "And the fastest way to get custody of Karen is by calling the cops so after we move everyting in we'll get into the action of getting Karen" Kyle was full out planning this for some time and Kenny realized this now. "How do you know we'll get Karen" Kyle smirked at this " Well Kenny we will have a willing home we're of age and you are family" Kenny got everyting now. And it all to him made perfect sence, Kenny was now fully prepared for it. As they finally knew the solution they fell asleep finally the pain was something different.


End file.
